


Una Realidad Oculta/A Hide Reality

by MalenMM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Revelations, United Nations
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenMM/pseuds/MalenMM
Summary: J K Rowling, autora de la famosa serie infantil de libros "Harry Potter", guarda un secreto. Un secreto que si llega a ser descubierto, afectaría tanto su realidad como la nuestra. Y ella, junto a muchos otros personajes, deberá asegurarse que ese secreto nunca sea revelado a la sociedad.J K Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter Series, hides a big secret. A secret that if it becomes revealed, would affect her reality and ours. And she, with a lot of other characters, shall make shure that secret will never be reveal to our society.





	Una Realidad Oculta/A Hide Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene Spoiler de los 7 libros, más los 3 adicionales e información sacada de Pottermore (Actualmente reformada cómo "Wizarding World"). Si no has leído (al menos) la serie completa de Harry Potter, se te recomienda que salgas de esta historia, para no perturbar el disfrute que la lectura de la serie original te pueda otorgar. Si aún así, deseas permanecer en esta historia, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo.
> 
> Ésta historia no toma en cuenta los hechos ocurridos en "El Legado Maldito".
> 
> También informo que los Derechos de Autor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Joanne Rowling (bajo el seudónimo "J K Rowling").
> 
> Esta historia no ha sido creada con intenciones de lucrar o ganar dinero con ella. Es un trabajo creado por FANS y para fans.
> 
> Se prohíbe explícita e implícitamente la reproducción, adaptación o traducción parcial o total de esta historia sin previa autorización de su creadora (yo). Si desea hacerlo deberá pedirme una autorización, explicando y argumentando los motivos que tiene para querer hacerlo.
> 
> Reitero que los Derechos de Autor le pertenecen a J K Rowling. También informo que esta historia no posee ningún tipo de afinidad con Warner Bross o JK Rowling.
> 
> Pido cordialmente a l@s lector@s no hacer ningún tipo de comentario cuyo propósito sea el de agredir o insultar, ésta petición la hago con el fin de mantener un ambiente cordial con el resto de l@s usuari@s de AO3. Así mismo, incentivo y agradezco comentarios críticos y objetivos (tanto negativos como positivos) ya que me ayudan a corregir mis errores y mejorar mi historia.
> 
> Se agradece profundamente que hayan pasado a leer esta historia. Y espero sinceramente que disfruten la lectura de la misma.
> 
> Saluda MalenMM

Todo comenzó con una idea, surgida de improviso en la cabeza de una mujer joven, mientras ésta se encontraba a bordo de un tren retrasado desde Manchester con rumbo a Londres. Está mujer, quien siempre quiso ser escritora, se propuso a sí misma la idea de representar en papel, aquella alocada historia surgida de su maravillosa imaginación.

Todo Potterhead conoce la historia del niño mago que llegó a salvar el mundo mágico. Y todo fan de la saga conoce la maravillosa historia de Joanne Rowling, y cómo ésta influyó de manera significativa en la creación de Harry Potter.

Muchos de los fans desearon, con ansias, la llegada de su carta de el mágico colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Y muchos de ellos se decepcionaron, cuando dicha carta nunca llegó a sus puertas, resultando en las maravillas del mundo mágico como, únicamente, fantasía.

Pero...

...qué dirías, si resultara que el dichoso mundo que nos produjo alegrías y sueños sobre escobas voladoras y bosques encantados resultara existir.

Y, aunque se podría decir que existe en nuestros corazones, a lo que me refiero es a existir cómo otro elemento más de nuestra realidad...

...un mundo que se esconde de la mirada atenta de los no mágicos, y que desea permanecer así para toda la eternidad...

...pero...

...si algo he aprendido a lo largo de toda ésta experiencia, es que nadie obtiene lo que desea. Sólo lo que necesita.

Y parece que mantenerse ocultos del mundo "normal" ya no es lo que el mundo mágico necesita...

...si no, nada de esto hubiese pasado...

...¿o me equivoco?...


End file.
